The King of snow and magic
by Bloodyfalcan
Summary: Harry potter is dead dead amd in is place Hadrian snow. Will be AU and characters will be OOC


As Harry looked around the platform he saw a train on the tracks ready to go, a bench and dumbledore who surprised him by been there."where am i?" Questions Harry. "That is the question isn't it, you are in a place that is in between life and death harry." replies dumbledore." You could board the train and go on the next great adventure or you could head back to try and defeat voldemort and if you defeat him live a happy life". "What happens if i decide to move on" Harry inquired. "I don't know harry but i suspect that you shall go on the next great adventure wherever that may be" dumbledore replies. "Voldemort had the elderwand and he outnumbers us seven to one" Harry states. "He does" dumbledore says. "I think i may just move on to the next great adventure". "Then i wish you luck wherever you find yourself" dumbledore says. "Thanks professor" Harry says as he boards a train and sits down on the first seat that he sees. As Harry sits down the train starts to move away from the platform and into the great unknown.

 ***line break*line break*line break*line break*line break*line break*line break*line break*line break***

A group of men rode through a desert towards a tower there expresions somber as they approached it. Two of the men talked quietly amongst themselves. Once they arrived at the tower they dismounted and walked around to the front of the tower where they found three men standing guard in their armour. "I looked for you on the Trident," Ned said to them."We were not there," Ser Gerold answered."Woe to the Usurper if we had been," said Ser Oswell."When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were.""Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells.""I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them, "and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them.""Our knees do not bend easily," said Ser Arthur Dayne."Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your Queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him.""Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell."But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee.""Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm."We swore a vow," explained old Ser 's companions moved up beside him, with swords in hand. They were seven against three."And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light."No," Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends" as he said it he drew Ice.

Ned moved to strike ser oswell who blocked his swing before spinning round to block a swing from one of the northmen. Ser Arthur dodged a swing from one of the northmen before swinging his sword and beheading the northmen, he then went to stab Ned in the side but was blocked by Howland reed one of the northman. As the fight continues two of kingsguard are killed along with four of the northman. Ser Arthur slides his sword through the eye of one of the northmen before quickly taking it out and blocking a strike from Ned before disarming him. As Ser arthur is about to land the killing blow Howland stabs him through the neck causing him to fall to his knees.

Ned then grabs Ice and runs into the tower towards the room at the top. Once he gets to the top he sees his sister lyanna laying on a bed with a blood soaked sheet over her. "Promise me Ned that you'll look after him for". Lyanna begs. "I will lya but who is he" as he says this prince Oberyn martell walks round from behind a curtain with a bundle his arms. "May i present to you your nephew his grace king hadrian targaryen" Oberyn says as he hands Ned the bundle. "Gods lya don't tell me that he raped you" Ned asks. "No he didnt". I'll raise him as if he is my own lya". Thank you Ned" lyanna says as the light fades from her eyes. "If i may lord stark could you send the young king to starfall when he is old enough to squire under me". I'll have to think on it prince, i'll send a raven from winterfell once i've reached my decision" Ned says as he gets up and starts to leave. "That is all i ask lord stark" replies Oberyn as Ned leaves the tower.

 **Please rewview and favourite.**

 **suggestions of who i should pair hardrian with are welcome**


End file.
